Mari Mencemari Mark Lee
by haechanoona
Summary: Donghyuck itu ingin disentuh oleh Mark, namun apadaya, kekasihnya itu sangat polos. Hingga suatu ketika muncul kesempatan untuk mencemari pacarnya itu. Bagaimana caranya? NCT/SM Rookies Fict. Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck. Markhyuck couple with laler!Jaehyun. Romance, AU. NC-17. DLDR.


**Mari Mencemari Mark Lee**

 **Cast(s) : Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck, Jung Jaehyun**

 **Pairing(s) : Markhyuck**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, AU**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Disclaimer : para cast milik mereka yang berhak. Saya cuma minjem yang bisa dipinjem.**

 **This fict is dedicated to kak (tante) mybestbaetae yang anu, semoga suka!**

.

.

.

Malam itu Mark terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa kehausan. Maka dari itu ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Selepas mengambil minuman, ia berjalan kemari menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti didepan kamar milik sepupunya, Jung Jaehyun. Lampu kamar kakak sepupunya itu masih menyala, menandakan sang kakak belum tertidur. Jadi Mark mengurungkan niatnya kembali ke kamar dan ia masuk kekamar kakak sepupunya itu.

Namun sepertinya Mark datang di saat yang tidak pas. Begitu ia membuka pintu kamar Jaehyun, ia melihat Jaehyun sedang duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang sambil memangku laptopnya. Dari pinggang hingga seluruh kakinya tertutupi selimut.

Sekilas kelihatannya sih normal-normal saja, namun Mark menyadari bahwa ada yang janggal. Satu tangan _hyung_ nya itu masuk kedalam selimut dan tampak bergerak-gerak dari balik selimutnya. Juga samar-samar suara, entahlah suara apa, seperti suara orang berteriak, namun rasanya cukup janggal. Jadi Mark memanggil _hyungnya_ itu karena pensaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

" _Hyung_? Kau sedang apa?" Mark bertanya kepada Jaehyun.

Mendengar panggilan Mark sontak Jaehyun terkejut. Ia buru-buru menutup laptopnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"E-eh, _hyung_ mencari referensi buat tugas hehehe..." Jaehyun tertawa garing, takut kegiatan nistanya ketauan.

"Memangnya tugas tentang apa hyung? Kok ada suara orang berteriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Mark lagi.

"Hm? Ohh, i-itu, tugas tentang kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Eheheh... Kau kenapa tiba-tiba kemari? Tidak tidur?" Jaehyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Mark.

"Aku tadi kehausan _hyung_ , makanya aku kedapur untuk mengambil minum, lalu lewat didepan kamarmu dan sepertinya kau belum tidur, jadi aku masuk saja." Mark menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Ooh, begitu... Kau tidak mau tidur lagi? Ini sudah larut, kan besok kau harus sekolah," Jaehyun mengusir Mark secara halus.

"Iya _hyung_ , ini aku mau kekamar lagi hehehe, maaf mengganggumu." Setelah itu Mark keluar dari kamar Jaehyun dan berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sementara itu Jaehyun menghembuskan napas lega begitu Mark keluar dari kamarnya. Hampir saja kepolosan adik sepupunya itu tercemar. Bisa habis dia ditangan ibunya kalau sampai Mark tercemar.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah Mark...

"Mark _hyungieee_!"

Mark yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya terlonjak kaget. Suara itu mengejutkannya. Namun ia langsung tersenyum begitu mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

" _Hyuuung~"_ sesosok pemuda manis berjalan – hampir berlari kearahnya. Ia adalah Lee Donghyuck, adik kelas sekaligus kekasihnya. Begitu sampai didepan Mark, Donghyuck langsung menggelayut manja di lengan Mark.

"Selamat pagi Donghyuckie," Mark menyapa kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi _hyungie~_ " Donghyuck membalas sapaan Mark.

Kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan. Donghyuck menautkan tangannya pada lengan Mark. Tampak para siswa-siswi di sekitar mereka memandang dengan tatapan iri. Yah, siapa yang tidak iri, Lee Donghyuck siswa yang terkenal sebagai _trouble-maker_ bisa berpacaran dengan sang Pangeran Sekolah yang tampan dan jenius. Dan yang lebih membuat mereka iri adalah Mark yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya pada Donghyuck.

Ditatapi seperti itu keduanya biasa saja, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu sejak resmi berpacaran beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mark mengantar Donghyuck terlebih dahulu kekelasnya.

"Sana masuk kelas, belajar yang rajin ya sayang." Mark berpesan kepada Donghyuck begitu keduanya sampai didepan kelas Donghyuk.

"Eum, _hyung_ juga, jangan lupa memikirkan aku~" Donghyuck mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sampai nanti istirahat _hyung_ ~" Donghyuck mencuri kecupan di pipi Mark kemudian berlari memasuki kelasnya.

Mark tersenyum kecil atas perlakuan kekasihnyanya itu. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri.

.

Saat jam istirahat, seperti biasa, Mark akan mendatangi Donghyuck ke kelasnya. Mereka tidak pergi kekantin karena biasanya Donghyuck sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk mereka.

Kelas Donghyuck sepi seperti biasanya pada saat istirahat. Tentu saja karena semua penghuni kelas kecuali Donghyuck pergi kekantin. Mark langsung berjalan kearah kekasihnya itu dan duduk di bangku yang ada disebelah Donghyuck.

"Hari ini kau bawa apa?" tanya Mark.

" _Eomma_ membuatkanku _kimbab hyung._ " Jawab Donghyuck sambil mengeluarkan bekal untuk mereka dari dalam tasnya.

"Waa, pasti enak." Mark semangat begitu mendengar makanan yang disebutkan Donghyuck.

Donghyuck menyerahkan membuka dua kotak bekal yang dibawanya dan menyodorkan salah satunya kearah Mark. Tentu saja Mark menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" _Jalmeokgesseumnida_!" keduanya berbicara serempak lalu mulai memakan makanan masing-masing.

"Tadi malam Jaehyun _hyung_ aneh sekali." Mark membuka percakapan dengan menceritakan kejadian semalam.

"Hm? Memang aneh kenapa?" tanya Donghyuck.

"Jadi semalam setelah aku mengambil minum dan lewat didepan kamar Jae- _hyung_ , aku melihat lampu kamarnya masih menyala, jadi aku masuk kekamarnya." Cerita Mark terpotong karena ia memasukkan sepotong _kimbab_ kedalam mulutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Donghyuck penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Mark.

Mark menyelesaikan kunyahannya, lalu meneguk air yang ada didalam botol sebelum meneruskan ceritanya.

"Jae- _hyung_ ada dikamar, ia duduk bersandar di ranjang, memangku laptop dan memakai selimut-"

"Apanya yang aneh?" Donghyuck memotong perkataan Mark.

"Aku belum selesai bercerita sayang, jadi yang aneh itu, salah satu tangan Jae- _hyung_ masuk kedalam selimut dan seperti bergerak-gerak begitu, lalu dari laaptopnya juga terdengar suara aneh seperti teriakan seseorang." Mark menjelaskan dengan polosnya.

Mendengar perkataan Mark, sontak Donghyuck tersedak potongan _kimbab_ terakhir yang ia makan. Ia terbatuk-batuk cukup keras. Mark buru-buru menyodorkan air kepada kekasihnya itu yang langsung disambar Donghyuck dan diteguknya hingga tersisa separuh.

"Pelan-pelan makannya." Mark mengelus punggung Donghyuck.

"Hyung," setelah berhasil mengembalikan nyawanya yang hampir melayang Donghyuck berbicara.

"Ya?" jawab Mark.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun _hyung_?" tanya Donghyuck.

"Entahlah, Jae- _hyung_ bilang ia sedang mencari referensi untuk tugasnya." Jawab Mark polos.

Donghyuck menepuk jidatnya. Sungguh kekasihnya ini kenapa bisa polos sekali sih. Jelas jelas Jaehyun _hyung_ sedang melakukan hal yang tidak bermoral. Kenapa hal begitu saja Mark tidak tahu? Ia saja sudah tau tentang hal itu sejak SMP. Mark yang lebih tua setahun darinya masa tidak tahu?

" _Hyung,_ Jaehyun _hyung_ tidak sedang mencari tugas. Ia sedang menonton film porno dan memuaskan miliknya." Jelas Donghyuck.

"Memuaskan miliknya? Maksudmu?" Mark bingung dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Donghyuck.

"Ah susah kalau diceritakan, lebih baik dipraktekkan saja _hyung_." Donghyuck mulai modus.

"Hah? Kalau dipraktekkan berarti aku minta diajari Jaehyun _hyung_ begitu?" tanya Mark polos.

"Ish! Bukan begitu _hyung_ , lagipula tidak enak melakukannya sendiri seperti Jaehyun _hyung_. Lebih baik melakukannya berdua saja." Kata Donghyuck.

Uhuk. Kode garis keras.

"Oh, maksudmu lebih baik aku melakukannya bersama Jaehyun _hyung_?"

Ddaeng! Kode gagal.

"Ah! Bukan begitu _hyuuung_! Ah _molla_." Donghyuck jadi kesal sendiri. Kenapa kekasihnya ini tidak mengerti. Kan Donghyuck sebenarnya minta dibelai. Tapi apa daya, kekasihnya ini orang paling tidak peka sedunia. setidaknya menurut Donghyuck sih begitu.

Mark jadi bingung, sebenarnya maksud kekasihnya ini apa. Baru ia mau bertanya pada Donghyuck, bel tanda selesai istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"Jangan ngambek sayang, _hyung_ kembali kekelas dulu ya?" Mark berpamitan pada Donghyuck.

"Hm." Donghyuck masih dalam mode ngambek rupanya. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Mark jadi gemas sendiri. Dielusnya kepala Donghyuck sayang sebelum Mark berjalan keluar menuju kelasnya.

"Dasar manusia tidak peka!" Donghyuck mengomel pelan karena teman-teman sekelasnya sudah mulai berdatangan.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu, seperti biasa Donghyuck akan berkunjung ke apartemen yang ditinggali Mark dan Jaehyun untuk mengerjakan tugasnya dan tentu saja mesra-mesraan. Uh, dan sedikit _flirting_ mungkin? Astaga Lee Donghyuck bersihkan pikiran kotormu, Mark Lee itu masih polos.

Begitu Donghyuck sampai di depan apartemen Mark, ia tidak repot-repot memencet bel, ia langsung memasukkan _password_ pintu yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala. Ia memang sering kesana jadi ia tahu _password_ apartemen itu. Setelah memasukkan _password_ , ia membuka pintu dan langsung masuk kedalam.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya begitu masuk apartemen adalah Jaehyun yang sedang duduk bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Dari penampilan Jaehyun yang masih berantakan, Donghyuck tau bahwa sepupu kekasihnya itu baru saja bangun dan belum mandi.

"Hai Jaehyun _hyung_." Sapa Donghyuck pada Jaehyun.

"Oh, hai Donghyuckie, tumben pagi-pagi kau sudah kemari. Sini duduklah." Jaehyun membalas sapaan Donghyuck dan membenahi posisi duduknya.

"Pagi apanya, ini sudah jam 11 lebih _hyung_." Kata Donghyuck sambil menaruh bungkusan yang dari tadi dibawanya dan duduk di sebelah Jaehyun.

"Wah, apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Jaehyun menunjukkan ketertarikan pada bungkusan yang dibawa Donghyuck.

" _Kimchi_ dan _Bibimbab_ dari _eomma_. Mana Mark _hyung_?"

"Waaa, Bibi Lee memang yang terbaik!" pekik Jaehyun senang. Ibu Donghyuck memang tau bahwa kekasih dan sepupu kekasih anaknya itu anak rantau yang jauh dari orangtua, maka dari itu ibu Donghyuck sering membuatkan makanan untuk mereka.

"Jae- _hyung_! Mark _hyung_ dimanaaa?" Donghyuck jadi kesal karena pertanyaannya diabaikan Jaehyun.

"Eh? Sepertinya tadi dia sedang mandi, tunggu saja, sebentar lagi juga dia keluar." Jawab Jaehyun.

Benar kata Jaehyun, tak lama Mark keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tampak segar sehabis mandi, dan untunglah ia sudah berpakaian lengkap. Kalau ia keluar hanya mengenakan handuk pasti pikiran Donghyuck sudah kemana-mana. -_-

Mark langsung menghampiri sepupu dan kekasihnya itu. Ia duduk di satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa. Jadi posisi duduk mereka Jaehyun ada ditengah, Mark disebelah kiri dan Donghyuck dikanannya.

"Jae - _hyung_! Minggir, aku mau duduk disebelah Mark _hyung_." Donghyuck mengusir Jaehyun dengan tidak sopannya.

"Dasar bocah tidak sopan! Iya ini aku memang mau pergi." Jaehyun mengomel sambil beranjak. Daripada ia jadi obat nyamuk dan bulan-bulanan Donghyuck karena dari dulu ia mengejar seniornya di kampus, Lee Taeyong yang sayangnya tak kunjung didapatkannya. Donghyuck memang sering mengejeknya soal itu.

Diambilnya bungkusan yang tadi dibawa Donghyuck dan ditinggalkannya Donghyuck berdua dengan Mark. Entah dia ke dapur atau ke kamarnya tidak ada yang peduli. .-.

Kini tinggal Mark dan Donghyuck berdua di ruang tengah. Donghyuck langsung menggeser posisinya mendekati Mark. Langsung dipeluknya sebelah lengan Mark. Mark melepas pelukan Donghyuck pada lengannya. Sebelum Donghyuck sempat protes, ia sudah merangkul Donghyuck duluan. Disenderkannya kepala Donghyuck ke pundaknya, lalu dibelainya lembut kepala Donghyuck.

Diperlakukan semanis ini tentu saja Donghyuck tidak jadi protes. Terkadang memang kalau sedang berdua seperti ini Mark bersikap romantis padanya. Donghyuck memejamkan matanya menikmati afeksi yang diberikan Mark.

"Jadi hari ini kau mau mengerjakan tugas apa?"

"Tugas akuntansi _hyung_."

"Yasudah ayo kerjakan sekarang saja biar nanti bisa bersantai lebih lama."

"Ngg." Donghyuc menjauh dari Mark dan mengeluarkan tugasnya dari tas. Ia berpindah duduk dilantai agar lebih nyaman mengerjakan tugasnya karena meja yang ada disitu rendah. Sementara Mark mematikan televisi lalu kemudian duduk disebelah kekasihnya itu.

"Apa materinya?"

"Ini hyung, jurnal penyesuaian." Donghyuck menyodorkan buku tugasnya kepada Mark agar kekasihnya itu bisa melihat tugasnya dengan lebih jelas.

"Ah, ini... Yasudah kerjakan saja, bisa kan?"

"Tidak bisa _hyuung_ , ini jauh lebih susah daripada jurnal umum." Donghyuck memasang wajah memelas yang menggemaskan. Mark jadi tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi gembil kekasihnya itu.

"Yasudah sini _hyung_ bantu, mana lihat soalnya." Mark mengambil buku Donghyuck dan melihat soal yang tertulis di buku itu. Donghyuck hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Mark.

"Ahh, ini. Kalau suatu perusahaan diawal periode akuntansi memiliki peralatan senilai 100.000 Won,

kemudian pada akhir periode peralatan yang tersisa 35.000 Won, maka tulis jurnal penyesuaiannya jika peralatan dicatat sebagai harta." Mark membaca soal akuntansi milik Donghyuck.

"Nah itu bagaimana caranya _hyung_?"

"Ini mudah sayang, jadi begini, kalau peralatan dicatat sebagai harta, maka yang kau masukkan kedalam jurnal adalah berapa total peralatan yang dipakai perusahaan itu selama satu periode." Jelas Mark.

"Ahh, jadi kalau begitu harus mencari perlatan yang terpakai ya... Kalau begitu berarti 100.000 dikurangi 35.000... ah hasilnya 65.000 Won!" jawab Donghyuck.

"Nah, iya begitu, yasudah tinggal kau masukkan kedalam jurnal saja." Kata Mark.

"Hmm, berarti jurnalnya peralatan di sebelah debet dan beban peralatan disebelah kredit?" tanya Donghyuck.

"Terbalik sayang, kalau dicatat sebagai harta, maka yang dihitung adalah jumlah peralatan yang terpakai kan, jadi jelas peralatannya berkurang. Kalau peralatan berkurang maka ditaruh disebelah?"

"Peralatan berkurang di sebelah debet _hyung_."

"Benar. Jadi jurnalnya?"

"Beban peralatan di sebelah debet dan peralatan disebelah kredit keduanya senilai 65.000 Won. Benar kan?"

"Yap. Pacarku memang pintar." Mark memuji Donghyuck.

Segera setelah mendapatkan jawabannya Donghyuck menuliskannya di buku tugasnya. Dan begitulah, selanjutnya mereka mengerjakan soal-soal yang tersisa di buku Donghyuck. Sesekali Mark akan menjelaskan materi yang tidak dipahami Donghyuck. Hingga akhirnya satu jam kemudian selesailah tugas Donghyuck.

"Setelah ini mau apa?" tanya Mark sambil membantu Donghyuck membereskan buku-bukunya.

" _Molla_. Tapi aku malas keluar, pasti jam segini sedang panas terik."

"Hmm, nonton film saja bagaimana? Kemarin sepertinya Jaehyun _hyung_ baru dapat banyak film."

"Boleh _hyung_." Donghyuck menyetujui tawaran Mark.

" _OK. Wait a minute._ Aku akan meminjam laptop Jaehyun-hyung dulu, kita nonton dikamarku saja, lebih enak."

" _NE_!" mendengar kata menonton di kamar Donghyuck jadi semangat. Siapa tau nanti dia bisa menggoda kekasihnya itu untuk menyentuhnya.

Maka pergilah Mark kekamar Jaehyun untuk meminjam laptop sedangkan Donghyuck menuju ke kamar Mark.

Mark langsung memasuki kamar Jaehyun tanpa mengetuknya lebih dulu. Didalam kamar dilihatnya Jaehyun nampak sedang bersiap-siap dengan terburu-buru.

" _Hyung?_ " Mark memanggil Jaehyun.

"Ya? Kenapa Mark?" tanya Jaehyun, ia sedang memakai celana panjang sekarang.

"Mau kemana? Kok buru-buru? Aku pinjam laptop ya _hyung_?"

"Taeyong _hyung_ memintaku menemaninya dan aku tidak mau membuat bidadariku menunggu lama makanya aku buru-buru. Ambil saja laptopnya dimeja." Kata Jaehyun semangat.

"Oke." Mark berjalan mengambil laptop milik Jaehyun yang tergeletak di meja.

"Nah, Mark, _hyung_ pergi dulu ya, jaga rumah baik-baik. Doakan aku berhasil mengajak Taeyong _hyung_ kencan." Jaehyun menepuk bahu Mark lalu langsung berjalan – setengah berlari keluar apartemen. Mark hanya diam memandangi kepergian _hyung_ nya itu. Namun ia tak ambil pusing.

Ia keluar dari kamar Jaehyun sambil menenteng laptop dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Di kamarnya sudah ada Donghyuck yang setengah berbaring telentang di kasur sambil memainkan ponselnya. Begitu sadar Mark sudah datang Donghyuck langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Mark duduk disebelah Donghyuck dan membuka laptop Jaehyun. Rupanya laptop Jaehyun masih dalam mode _sleep_ , jadi tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk menyalakanya. Begitu laptopnya menyala Mark duduk bersila diatas kasur diikuti oleh Donghyuck.

Mark membuka sebuah folder yang berjudul FILM BARU. Begitu folder itu terbuka, tampaklah puluhan file film.

"Mau nonton apa?" Mark menawari Donghyuck.

"Ada _Conjuring_ tidak? Atau yang horor _hyung._ " Sengaja Donghyuck meminta film horor agar dia bisa modus berpura-pura takut dn menempeli kekasihnya itu.

"Ada, nonton yang kedua saja ya." Mark mengklik _file_ film itu. Begitu _file_ nya terputar, Mark mundur dan duduk menyandar pada _headboard_ ranjang. Disebelahnya ada Donghyuck yang sudah lebih dulu duduk.

Belum-belum Donghyuck sudah mulai modus. Ia melingkarkan tangan Mark kepundaknya dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Mark. Mark sih santai saja dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak sadar kekasihnya sedang modus minta dibelai.

Namun terjadi keanehan.

Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

Alih-alih ada intro seperti film-film pada umumnya, video itu malah menampilkan dua orang pria yang duduk bersebelahan di suatu sofa. Awalnya kedua pria itu tampak mengobrol santai. Namun tiba-tiba pria yang lebih tinggi mencium bibir pemuda satunya dengan kasar. Nampak keduanya berciuman dengan sangat liar, bahkan sampai terdengar suara cipakan. Sembari berciuman keduanya saling meraba tubuh pasangannya. Hingga kemudian si pemuda tinggi melepas atasan yang digunakan pemuda satunya dan menghisap _nipple_ nya rakus. Suara desahan terdengar dari pemuda satunya.

Ah. Mark teringat sesuatu, suara yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda manis yang di video itu mirip dengan suara teriakan aneh yang dia dengar dari laptop Jaehyun saat ia kekamar _hyung_ nya tempo hari. Sedangkan Donghyuck, jangan ditanya. Rupanya ini melebihi ekspektasinya. Kalau film yang terputar seperti ini sih dia bisa menggoda Mark. Siapa tau nanti mereka bisa melakukannya. :3

Sementara itu pasangan yang ada didaam video semakin liar. Kini kedua pria it sudah _topless_. Mereka kembali berciuman dengan tangan yang menjalar kemana-mana. Bahkan kini tangan sang dominan – si pemuda yang lebih tinggi sudah meremas kejantanan milik partnernya. Tentu saja remasan itu langsung disambut dengan suatu desahan yang cukup keras.

Donghyuck mulai merasakan celananya menyempit. Diliriknya Mark, wajahnya sudah merah padam. Mark bergerak kedepan untuk mematikan video itu. Namun gerakannya dihentikan oleh Donghyuck.

" _Hyung_ , lanjutkan saja nontonnya, kau belum pernah melihat video ini sebelumnya kan?" Rayu Donghyuck.

"Eh, tapi kan-"

"Sudahlah _hyung_ , tonton saja, yayaya?"

Akhirnya Mark menuruti perkataan kekasihnya itu. Ia kembali pada posisinya dan menonton video itu. Donghyuck menyunggingkan senyum mesum. Ia duduk semakin menempel pada Mark.

Kini kedua pria didalam video sudah sama-sama telanjang bulat. Si pemuda pendek berada di pangkuan dominannya. Sang dominan sibuk menyesap _nipple_ dan menngocok junior si submisif. Suara lenguhan dan desahan terus terdengar.

Donghyuck menggigit bibirnya. Adegan dalam video itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin menegang. Kembali diliriknya Mark, wajah kekasihnya itu semakin memerah. Donghyuck menurunkan pandangannya dan menemukan gundukan yang cukup besar di celana Mark. Rupanya kekasihnya itu sudah mulai tegang juga. Iseng diremasnya junior Mark yang masih tertutupi celana itu.

"Ah!" Mark terpekik merasakan nyeri namun sekaligus rasa nikmat yang asing menjalari tubuhnya ketika Donghyuck meremas juniornya.

Sekarang video itu sudah memasuki adegan inti. Si dominan berada diatas submisifnya. Juniornya sudah masuk kedalam hole si submisif. Sang dominan menggerakkan juniornya keluar maasuk di hole si submisif dengan cepat. Tangannya juga mengocok junior si submisif.

Rasanya hawa di sekitar Mark dan Donghyuck semakin panas. Padahal Mark sudah menyalakan _AC_ dengan suhu yang cukup rendah. Donghyuck sudah tidak tahan. Diremasnnya kembali junior Mark, berusaha menggodanya.

"Shh, Hyuck.." Mark menggigit bibirnya menahan desahannya. Rasa nyeri namun nikmat itu kembali menjalari tubuhnya.

" _Hyungh..._ Ayo kita melakukan yang seperti ituuuh.." Donghyuck berbisik di telinga Mark dengan nada sensual. Tangannya masih tetap meremas-remas junior Mark.

Mark memejamkan matanya merasakan godaan Donghyuck. Tangan Donghyuck meraih satu tangan Mark dan meletakkannya diatas juniornya yang juga sudah menegang daritadi.

"Kita sudah sama-sama tegang _hyung_..." Donghyuck menggoda Mark lagi. Refleks Mark ikut meremas junior milik Donghyuck.

"Ahhh..." Donghyuck mendesah merasakan remasan Mark pada juniornya. Keduanya kini saling meremas junior milik pasangannya.

Mark sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Bersiap-siaplah kalau setelah ini otakmu tercemar dan kau tidak polos lagi, Mark Lee. Salahkan kekasihmu yang terlalu menggoda dan laptop laknat milik kakak sepupumu itu.

Donghyuck kini bertindak semakin berani. Ditariknya seluruh celana yang dikenakan Mark hingga terlepas. Kini junior dengan ukuran cukup besar itu sudah keluar dari sangkarnya. Donghyuck memandanginya takjub. Langsung di kocoknya junior itu dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Sesekali diremas0remasnya juga junior itu.

"Ugh." Perlakuan Donghyuck pada juniornya benar-benar membuatnya semakin gila. Apalagi kini Donghyuck memasukkan junior Mark ke mulutnya. Rasa hangat dan basah langsung terasa. Donghyuck mengeluar-masukkan junior itu dari dalam mulutnya. Sesekali digigitnya ujung junior Mark. Terkadang juga diemutnya kepala junior Mark. Berterima kasihlah pada film-film porno yang sering ditontonnya, ia jadi mahir menggunakan mulutnya untuk memuaskan Mark.

Mark semakin tidak tahan, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar. Namun sebelum ia sempat mencapai klimaksnya, Donghyuck sudah lebih dulu melepaskan junior Mark dari mulutnya.

" _Hyung_ , kita lanjutkan ya?"

Mark hanya mengangguk. Maka kemudian Donghyuck melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan menyuruh Mark juga melepaskan kaosnya. Kini keduanya sama-sama telanjang bulat. Donghyuck duduk diatas pangkuan Mark dan mencium bibir Mark. Junior mereka saling bergesekan.

Donghyuck benar-benar agresif, ia memaju-mundurkan pantatnya, membuat gesekan antara tubuh bagian bawah mereka semakin intensif. Ciumannya pada bibir Mark juga cukup kasar. Mark merasa terkejut dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba liar seperti ini. Walau dalam hati ia menikmatinya sih, sangat menikmati malah. Mark mencoba membalas ciuman liar Donghyuck sebisanya. Suara desahan daan lenguhan terdengar disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Setelah merasa kebutuhan akan oksigen semakin mendesak, keduanya melepaskan pagutan mereka. Di sudut bibir Donghyuck tampak mengalir saliva, entah milik siapa. Kemudian Donghyuck menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya, memposisikan junior Mark didepan lubangnya.

Namun belum sempat junior Mark memasukinya–

"ASTAGA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?" sebuah teriakan menginterupsi kegiatan panas mereka,

Jaehyun berdiri didepan kamar Mark. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

 _Oh Shit._ Sejak kapan Jaehyun pulang?

END.

.

.

.

 **Yha. Penistaan yang kedua kalinya terhadap couple kesayangan :"**

 **Maafkan noona dedek-dedek emeshku tersayang :"**

 **HBD uri Mark Lee, walau telat sehari gapapa kan ya :)**

 **Btw ini ff oneshoot terpanjang yang pernuah kubuat haha.**

 **Plis jangan minta sequel ya :)**

 **Sengaja dibikin nanggung, kelanjutannya silakan bayangkan sesuai imajinasi masing-masing :**

 **Maapkan kalau ada typo dan adegan yang tidak berkenan /sungkem/**

 **Ohiya yg kemaren minta ff school lifenya Markhyuck ini udah termasuk kan ya? xD**

 **Makasih juga buat nakanak grup Jaeyong yang anunya warbiyasah, luph ya!**

 **Last, mind to review? Kritik dan saran diterima! ^^**


End file.
